


Welcome Home

by Dragaeth



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lima Syndrome, Other, Song fic, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth
Summary: Harry end up in Voldemort's dungeons, and tries to manipulate him emotionally.Same concept of one hand, two hearts, reverse stockholm syndrome. (Not the same timeline tho this is separate)Song fic, Billie Eilish & Khalid- Lovely
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015170
Kudos: 32





	Welcome Home

Harry learned about the horcruxes, and set himself to finally get rid of the man going after his life.

_Thought I found a way_

_Thought I found a way, out_

He woke abruptly, like the other hundred previous times to a flash of green light. He would recall vague details of men in black being held under the violently red spell.

_But you never go away_

_So I guess I gotta stay now_

Blinking rapidly, his vision cleared of the aftershock to view a dungeon cell. He slumped back onto the hard stone wall, heavy chains clanking together as he steadied his breathing, hearing footsteps tap on, closer and closer. 

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

He looked up, not bothering to even glare at the man. The red eyed man that plagued his nightmares and dreams. His lipless mouth curled up maliciously as the dull green eyes were trained on his, always to receive bad news. 

_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_

_Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear_

When Voldemort left, Harry let his emotions go. Trying to tear at his chains, not to get away, but to vent his frustration. Neville was caught.

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

Harry slammed the shackles to the ground, splintering the floor. 

"You alright?" A painfully familiar voice asked from the other side of the prison wall.

"I have to be," His voice croaked, trying to deafen his ears with uproariously loud thoughts.

_Hello, welcome home_

.

He was moved from the prison to a luxurious room, new green drapes and covers on a new bed. He was given the guest treatment, now, with wand privileges.

_Walkin' out of town_

_Lookin' for a better place_

He was able to use the stone in private. He spoke with Sirius, his parents, his dead neighbor prisoners. It took him a while to bring Dumbledore to the room. 

_Something's on my mind_

_Always in my head space_

Why was he meant to die? Voldemort could live as a wraith for the rest of eternity. He could destroy the father's bones. 

Voldemort stepped into the room. "What's on your mind?"

Harry turned his pleading eyes on him. "Can you get rid of Pettigrew? Please? I really hate him."

_But I know some day I'll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

"What brought this up?"

"I hate him. And he's not good enough to serve you anyway." Harry spat, noticing the satisfied gleam in Voldemort's eye with the last statement. 

_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_

_Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear_

"Of course, darling. Do you want me to put him in the dungeons for you?" 

Harry repressed a shudder. "No, just make him disappear."

The snakelike man returned an hour later, greeted by the tip of a wand.

_Isn't it lovely, all alone_?

"Avada Kedavara."

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

The body fell to the ground with a thump, Harry's blood still coursed with adrenaline. 

_Tear me to pieces, skin and bone_

He was shaking violently as he tried to burn the body, tears searing the flame. 

_Hello, welcome home_

He apperated to Grimmauld Place, where he was greeted with dust settled silence. 

Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this song rly fit the thing I was trying write, couldn't get it outta my head, 
> 
> Edit: shah when u upload this and immediately hate it? Yeah. gonna...gonna edit this fic real quick
> 
> Edit: realized this fic was *illegal* so I'm deleting parts of the lyrics


End file.
